Orvtre
Type of Character Boss Status Alive Appearance Wears a suit of sleek, state of the art, regenerating powered armor, with a high-tech helmet that has an opaque visor obscuring the entirety of Orvtre's face. On said visor, it shows off a "face" in a manner similar to how Silver Scythe does. Unlike Silver Scythe, the visor's face is a friendly one... most of the time. On Orvtre's hands are some kind of odd gloves. Said gloves have a feel similar to skin; if, say, one were to shake Orvtre's hand(s), it would feel indistinguishable to the sensation of shaking someone else's gloveless hand(s). Additionally, the gloves help to regulate and focus Orvtre's powers, aiding hir in fights. Attached to the suit of powered armor is a heroic-looking cape, included at Libera's insistence. Despite its appearance, the cape is not particularly cumbersome or unwieldy. True appearance behind the guise is unknown. Even if the outfit is damaged, it will instantly regenerate, concealing Orvtre’s appearance. It is impossible to know for sure what Orvtre truly looks like. There is a Hero Band at the end of Orvtre's stalk, concealing something... Powers Various. See below. Primary power: Power duplication. This can only activate against a defeated opponent. Orvtre has not, and will never, copy/duplicate the powers of Black Pikmin. This, of course, is well justified... Other powers: Enhanced strength/speed/agility/endurance/limited regeneration etc. Fire/Water/Ice/Electricity/Poison/Darkness/Light/Wind/Earth etc. Too many to list. Weaknesses Unknown. Orvtre is well-rounded, and lacks any obvious weaknesses. Resistances A lot of things, including physical and elemental attacks. Immunities Mental attacks, pain, blood control, and asphyxiation. Bizarrely enough, Orvtre does not seem to bleed or breathe. Orvtre is immune to teleportation interference, and cannot be forcibly warped away. Personality Generally a level-headed, yet somewhat whimsical Pikmin, Orvtre travels around the world, acquiring powers at a steady rate. Knowing of the dangers that exist on the planet, Orvtre has set up multiple protections against these dangers, such as mastering teleportation and founding a force for good, Hero Squad. History Unknown. Orvtre is quite mysterious. Themes Undecided. Trivia Orvtre's copy of Mith's metal control is extremely limited, and Orvtre only obtained the copy in the first place because Mith let hir. While the first part of that was always canon, I retconned the latter part in fairly recently because I'm starting to like Mithril more than Orvtre, and I want Mith to have something mostly unique. So yeah, Mithril's power is now impossible to fully copy. Orvtre's version of metal control has a different composition than Mithril's and would have reacted more explosively to Charon's Spellsplinter Strike than Mithril's did. Some of Orvtre's weirder powers, such as the Walk on Water and Wall Crawl tropes, came from the Weirdo Hut regulars. Tropes that Apply to the Character Neutral Good, Power Copying, Victor Gains Loser’s Powers (Can copy the powers from defeated opponents. Does not need to kill said opponents.), All Your Powers Combined, Combo Platter Powers, The Ageless, Immortality (Type II, may overlap a bit with Type III due to Orvtre’s Healing Factor and Bizarre Alien Biology), Ambiguous Gender, Power of the Sun (???), Beam Spam (Capable of this), Elemental Powers, Dishing Out Dirt, Playing With Fire, Blow You Away, Making a Splash, Shock and Awe, An Ice Person, Light ‘Em Up, Frickin’ Laser Beams, Casting A Shadow, Spontaneous Weapon Creation, Detect Evil, Hard Light, The Empath, The Power of Friendship, Yin Yang Bomb, Extra Ore Dinary (Not really that extraordinary. Though it is completely inferior to Mithril's. See the Trivia section above.), Soul Power (Sort of.), Pure Energy, Deflector Shields, Beehive Barrier, Beast Master, Summon Magic, Poisonous Person, Power of the Storm, Gravity Master (Well, not a master, persay…), How Do I Shot Web? (Needs to learn how to control acquired powers), Power Limiter (To maintain control before mastery over said powers is achieved), I Am Not Left Handed, Me’s A Crowd, Doppelganger Attack, Super Strength, Super Toughness, Flight, Hand Blast, Healing Factor (To a degree), Healing Hands, Intangible Man (To an extent), Invisibility, Functional Magic, Taken For Granite, Technopath, Telepathy, Mind Over Matter, Teleport Spam, Weaponized Teleportation, Walk On Water, Wall Crawl, X-Ray Vision, Summon To Hand, Bizarre Alien Biology (Due to all the “body is made out of electricity/water/fire/etc.” powers that Orvtre has copied, Orvtre’s body is really weird.), Magma Man (From Brimstone), Powered Armor, One-Way Visor, Badass Cape, Superheroes Wear Capes, Badass Longcoat, Bandaged Face, Good Is Not Dumb, Beware the Nice Ones (See all those powers up there? Orvtre is reasonable and really doesn’t get angry all that often, but if that were to happen…) Category:NyteLurker's Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Progressive Difficulty Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Hero Squad Category:Boss Characters